Safe
by Jakup
Summary: Tad didn't fall he has a new man working for him but Eli sees the way the man looks at his little brother, the red flags. He has to warn Tad before it's too late, you don't just recover from THAT. Warning: Implied child abuse and yeah you know what your getting into.
1. Safe

"Rrg what am I thinking?" Eli mumbled shaking his head as he looked across the fissure at Blakk ind. from the opposite cliff-top, he considered turning back but knew he'd regret it if what he feared came to pass. Revving up Lucky he slowly made his way down the long slope to the base of the cliff, honestly he was in no rush to reach his destination and at the same time felt a sense of urgency to do just that. The gang had tried to talk him out of it, only Trixie knew he even came out here but they didn't understand his connection to Tad. They where brothers in all but blood even if they where currently on opposing sides, what kind if older brother would leave their younger in the situation Tad was in.

As he reached the base of the cliff he pulled out his earbuds, put them in and started up an instrumental playlist; he hoped that if Tad used Piper against him the music would at least drown it out enough to think straight, granted that was untested.

Now on flat ground he upped the speed, His mech loping through the gorge then turning sharply, leaping up the narrow path to the plateau on which the base was situated. The surrounding area was still a state, though better than the last time he'd seen it when both he and Tad had almost fallen into the deep caverns. The remnants of those openings still visible where they had been freshly repaired. Rubble, the ghost of the previous facility dotted the ground here and there too big to move at present time or too small to be worth bothering with. Red glass cracked under Lucky's forepaw as they moved slowly towards the entrance coming to a halt still several dozen meters away. The black haired boy dismounted and walked forward cautiously.

"Tad I'm pretty sure you know I'm here" he shouted

"Sure I do Shane" said a voice from above him, he looked to the balcony above the entrance or well more of a storage level with steel boxes stood there for some such reason. "Question is why" added Tad stepping out from between two of the crates and Eli was suddenly painfully aware of the distinct strategic disadvantage of his position. He gulped nervously but as Burpy chirped from his shoulder he gathered the strength to speak, "I need to talk to you"

"Why's that, come to ask for a job? I just filled my last spot, man by the name of Calic" _Yeah but that might not be the only thing he's filling if he gets his way_ Eli thought "I have to warn you. You aren't safe" he stated

'hmpf' "riiggght, listen, I run this place Eli, I couldn't be safer here."

"Tad" Eli said seriously, risking a step forward "Calic shows red flags for being an pedophile"

"Damn, harsh word for you to come out with"

"Are you hearing me?" Eli said incredulously "he'll hurt you."

"And what would you know about it?" Eli looked at Tad a few seconds longer than necessary then glanced away

"Hello boss. What would this be about?" questioned another voice, this one definitely older, gruffer and with much more terrifying implications. _Fuck fuck fuck_ _of course he's fucking here_ Eli thought a shiver ran down his spine and his fingers twitched uncomfortably. The man looked at him with steel grey eyes, eyes with THAT look the one he never wanted to see again. His throat felt dry and he suddenly had the urge to run. _Pull yourself together Eli c'mon your doing this for Tad_ he looked away from the man back to Tad, he couldn't let those eyes freeze him. When a deer freezes that's when the car hits it. "B-be careful who y-you trust" Eli stuttered "I think I learned that lesson well enough when you trusted me" Tad taunted "leave before I set Piper on you... the earphones wont work by the way."

"Just stay safe, you don't just recover from that kinda thing" Eli murmured quietly leaving quickly afterwards. He didn't stop until they where in a forest three caverns away. He dismounted and fell to his knees shaking as adrenaline coursed through him. "Damn it" he yelled leaping up and punching a tree, he'd have to catch Tad at another time, he needed to warn him. But under that gaze, it was like being hit with a freightgeist but so much worse.

He made it back to the Hideout late that night still shaken and honestly an angry cave troll had nothing on his day, Trixie had evidently told the others where he'd gone as expected, they weren't up when he left.

"You left" Kord yelled "What if he killed you? And you only took Burpy with you, he's strong but he's not enough against all of Tad's gouls"

"Kord I...I'm sorry but you d-don't get it, I needed to warn him" He looked to Trixie "I still do"

"Still" she said, Eli nodded solemnly,

"He was there, I couldn't warn Tad because of it" his hands were shaking again, Trixie noticed and took them in her own "breath" she said gently.

"There where more red flags Trix" Eli told her between deep breaths and Trixie gave him a concerned look,

"I don't think you should go back there" she said reluctantly.

"But Trix I have to" he said quickly

"Eli" she said firmly "I didn't like that you went this morning and I was right... look what it does to you" she said gripping his hands tighter to emphasize her point. There was silence between them for a long time, only broken when Pronto opened the door to call them all in for dinner. Nothing more was said on the matter that night, largely due to Eli turning in as soon as he got the chance.

Before Trixie went up to bed Kord asked her "What was it that had Eli so worked up today? You seem to know" Trixie looked at her friend, "It's up to Eli to tell you, not me" she murmured.

...

 _"Bitch, you'll do as I say or little Eli gets it understand"_

 _"Don't hurt him 'sob' 'sob' he's just a boy, he's only eight years old"_

 _SLAP_

 _"I said do you understand"_

 _"YES! Yes! Please I understand, don't hurt him"_

 _"Hmm shame I bet the kids feels real nice... But I'm a fair guy so I'll hold off as long as you don't tell anyone about this"_

 _..._

It was a little over a week later they where called to Rocklorn cavern to a disturbance involving Gouls, Eli had been agitated since he got back from the citadel. The gang, mostly Kord and Trixie had kept a near constant watch on him like he was on suicide watch or something. "Why don't we try and get the police involved?" Trixie had said one day when she got sick of Eli pacing.

"A) Tad's a criminal would they care B) The police don't deal with Tad so do they care C) No proof, conclusion the police are incompetent, the system fails and we're the best law enforcement the 99 has." Eli replied cynically listing reasons off on his fingers.

The disturbance it turned out was what he'd been waiting for, when they arrived they saw Tad and a bunch of his lakeys terrorizing citizens, Eli scanned their surroundings for Calic and sighed with relief at not seeing him. As the rest of the gang tried to deal with the situation he went after Tad.

"Tad" He called cornering him in an alley "Calic is dangerous please you need to get away from him or he will take advantage of you" Tad stared at him for a few seconds then laughed "I think I'd know if I had a Pedo on staff"

"No you might not, the signs they teach you to look out for might not always be there"

"Eli I can judge character, after all you where just as nieve as I expected." Tad replied. "Get him Calic"

 _WHAT!_ Eli barely had time to turn around before the man was on him, he tried to scream but barely got a sound out before there where hands around his throat squeezing so tight that nothing could get out. he kicked and bucked, scratching at the hands around his neck, eyes wide with panic. As black dots danced in his vision and his struggling slowed, he hoped he wouldn't wake up.

 **A/N- Now I don't want to get graffic so that's it: maybe the Shane gang save him, maybe you know what happens, or maybe he dies. The story is yours unless I reach the next level of fucked up and continue this.**


	2. Shattered

**A/N- This story is actually gonna expand quite a bit I've got ideas**

When Eli woke-up the first thing he felt was the rough concrete under him, one eye opened to a slit, he felt like he'd been hit by a car. Then the memories returned, he jolted up, blue eyes shooting wide open, gagging as bile shot up his throat. Screaming pain raced through his lower back and he let out a strangled sob, he was shaking as he dragged himself painfully away from the bile covered patch of concrete.

His shirt was torn and offered little protection from the cold stone floor and his trousers where in even worse condition as he curled up in the corner of the room. _Where am I?_ he thought despondently. He laid there staring glassily at the cell bars in-front of him until he cried himself to sleep.

...

(Tad POV)

When Tad walked into the cell block that night to check on his prisoner he found him curled in the back left corner of his cell. There where tear tracks on his cheeks and he was shivering, Tad turned to leave and order someone to clean the cell of bile. As he took the first stair up from the cells he heard whimpering, he paused slightly and his face screwed up briefly at some unpleasant emotion then shook it off and continued up the stairs.

...

Calic waited in the hall for him when he reached the top, he walked past him without so much as a glance. At the end of the hall was a ghouling chamber where a little orange slug struggled and flamed inside his capsule. Piper had managed to take him down fairly quickly with her song when they caught Eli, the little devils rage hadn't subsided since. Piper was waiting next to the capsule in case Burpy actually managed to break it, "hey Pipes" Tad said as he entered. Burpy whipped round growling and Tad suspected he knew exactly where he'd been, question is did he know what happened.

Piper jumped onto Tad's shoulder chirping happily but he didn't speak as he readied a vial of dark water for the Ignitus still trying in vain to escape the capsule. Silence reined as he attached the vial to his blaster, modified of course, Eli's old blaster wasn't made right for ghouling. He loaded Burpy's capsule into the chamber "I'm sorry" he whispered to the slug and fired.

...

(Trixie POV)

Trixie raced around town on her Mech trying repeatedly to radio in to Eli, she'd lost sight of him in the battle and he hadn't turned up at the end of it. Usually that wouldn't be concerning, their leader was rather independent and sometimes lost track chasing down criminals. However considering recent events his disappearance left a bitter taste in her mouth.

BEEP

Her comm activated and Kord's voice reached her left ear, "Trixie I think I've got his trail, I'm by the north-west tunnel"

"Copy that I'm on my way" She darted through the streets and alleyways at top speed until Kord came into sight, she pulled up and leapt from her Mech. "Here" he said "the tracks" he pointed at the large paw shaped marks in the dust. Pronto cantered up to them, "Follow me" Trixie snapped agitatedly mounting her mech and following the trail as quickly as they could without loosing it, the others did as she said without question.

...

(Eli POV)

Eli gasped through his parched throat, lack of water and the seemingly constant cycle of pain dragging screams and sobs from his already sore throat left even breathing painful. He didn't know how long he'd been here but he'd have to guess at least a few days but not much longer since he wasn't dead from dehydration. He'd been offered water sure but he'd started refusing it after maybe a day, he had no wish to prolong his life in this place. Agony shot up his spine with every movement, if anything Calic's treatment had gotten worse. He felt disgusting, he hoped he'd die and never be found, he didn't want his friends to see him like this.

...

(Tad's POV)

It had been nearly three days since they captured Eli, the older teen had started refusing water two days ago if it continued he'd have too consider forcing him to drink. He understood it though, Eli was right, damn it why couldn't he have just stayed away. After Eli's warning at the citadel two weeks ago Calic revealed his true colors.

'Flashback'

Tad watched the retreating raven haired teen until he dived out of sight down the cliff, "Yeah keep runnin' Eli" He chuckled, he didn't see the smile on Calic's face.

As he lay in bed that night the last thing he expected was for Calic to open the door, the older man ran at him pining him under his body. He screamed and kicked but the covers trapped his legs and Calic's weight kept is arms immobilised. Where was Piper? She wasn't here?

"NO PLEASE! DON'T" no one would hear him, they where the only ones in the citadel and Calic knew it. "Please...I'll do anything" he sobbed.

"Suggest an alternative" The man said pausing but still holding him in a vice like grip.

"A what?" the thirteen year old gasped.

"An alternative" the man smiled "messenger boy for example"

 _'messenger?... wait Eli... but...'_ Tad trembled in fear staring up at the man and finally saw what Eli could see from the start... the hunger. He swallowed a lump in his throat "I... I'll c-capture him just please" he broke into sobs tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Calic licked his lips, "Good boy" Calic said standing and walking back to the door "oh... and I do hope you wont be stupid enough to tell anyone about this. Especially your dear, caring big brother." The door closed and Tad curled into himself sobbing silently, "Eli I'm sorry" he whimpered. He didn't sleep that night.

'Present day'

 _'Death would be a mercy... but I can't let him have it...I'm sorry brother'_

 _..._

(Trixie POV)

Trixie paced back and forth in the clearing, they'd lost the trail. "Trixie, maybe he's fine" Kord said.

"No he's not" she snapped then seeing her friends shocked faces took a deep breath. "Calic... is a lot more dangerous than Eli let on" Kord looked at her in concern and Pronto stopped tinkering with whatever it was in his mech's saddle bags. "What would the danger be?" asked the molonoid. Trixie bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced at Pronto then locked eyes with Kord.


	3. Shaken

(Trixie POV)

"WHAT" Kord exclaimed his eye were wide with the realisation, "why the hell did Eli get anywhere near them if he knew that."

"well... you know how he feels about Tad" Trixie said.

"That's not good enough" Kord yelled slamming his fist against the trunk of a tree next to him "He should have left the stupid kid to his fate"

"Kord he's thirteen"

"I don't care, Eli's been reckless before but for the sake of Dr Blakk's son he knowingly got within meters of a fricking pedofile and now he's been captured"

Pronto winced at the outburst "My friends regardless of what Eli knowingly did and why we should focus on rescuing him." Trixie and Kord both stopped glancing at the molonoid before Kord let out a long breath, "he's right" he said looking at Trixie, "and if your instincts are telling you he's been captured he'll probably be at the citadel." The girl nodded "we should go quickly."

...

(Tad's POV)

Tad opened the door of the dungeons quietly not knowing whether Calic was down there or not, when he was greeted with silence rather then screaming he cautiously continued. As he reached the half way point he was able to see Eli's cell to the right of him, as usual he was in a back corner as far away from the bars and anyone entering the dungeon as possible. When he could see his face he saw the fear in his eyes which softened only slightly seeing it was him not Calic.

He looked at the black haired boy in shock, his chest was bare his shirt having been torn into makeshift bandages; this allowed him to see the bruises on his chest and stomach aswell as more unsavoury marks particularly around his neck and collarbone. He didn't notice he was staring until Eli shifted uncomfortably, he shook his head to clear it "what has he done to you?" The words slipped out before he could stop them and again guilt clawed at his insides at Eli's disbelieving blue gaze, he didn't reply. "I brought you some water" he said holding up a bottle, "you know I won't drink it" the teen croaked. His voice sounded so different to only a few days prior, he thought of the confident, cocky tone he used to know, trying to relate it to the dry cracking voice he heard now.

"I'm sorry Eli" he pulled a key from his pocket and a moment later the cell door opened with a loud creek, as soon as Tad stepped across the threshold Eli scrambled back seeming to forget momentarily that he already had his back against the wall. Tad walked forward slowly, how he wished he didn't have to do this but he couldn't allow him to die, when he was within a meter Eli lashed out, attacking like a cornered animal which he essentially was. But he was weak from dehydration and mistreatment and even with his smaller stature Tad was able to take him down fairly easily. He scrambled behind him as he thrashed trying to push him away, an elbow hit him in the eye and he knew he'd probably get a black eye for that; he would only later realise that being behind the sixteen year old after all that had happened was one of the most traumatic approaches he could have taken. Eventually he managed to subdue him with his legs wrapped around the boys middle and an arm around his neck. From here he could see more marks on Eli's back, welts and deep scratches as well as some old scars he didn't know the origin of. He reached for the dropped bottle and unscrewed it with one hand bringing it up but still he refused to drink. "Eli drink it, please" still he refused, the younger teen could feel how his entire body was tense and quivering "Please" he begged. He waited hoping that he would a least sip the water until he had to accept they where getting no where. He shifted his position so he could let go of Eli's neck and pinched his nose cutting of his breathing and forcing him to instinctively gasp for air. In that moment he shoved the bottle between his lips and gave him no choice but to drink it coughing and writhing half way to drowning until the bottle was empty and Tad released him.

...

(Eli POV) my pov's arent really povs but i don't care

He collapsed coughing up water, his throat burning, he felt as Tad shuffled away and pushed himself up as the thirteen year old got to his feet and exited the cell. "Tad" he wheezed, they turned and Eli saw with surprise the utter remorse in his expression

"I'm sorry brother but if you die he... I know he'll..." there was a long silence filled only by the sound of Eli coughing and gasping as he got his breath back.

"...Ok" Tad looked up, in Eli's eyes was a mixture of muted determination and resignation, he staggered to his feet and walked over to him unsteadily each step obviously painful but he did it anyway. "Your my little brother, I'll do what I have to too keep you safe" the green eyed boy was speechless, Eli slipped one hand through the bars to grip his and they stood in the silent company of each other.

They could almost forget they where both threatened, both psychologically damaged and just enjoy this time of peace but the peace was shattered by a slamming door.

...

(Trixie POV)

Trixie lead the group through the grey canyon on the way to the citadel, know one spoke they just ran pushing there mech's to maximum speed until they broke from between the walls onto an open rocky plane. The citadel could be seen in the distance, they where approaching from the back hoping they would be less likely to be seen but Trixie stopped them behind a huge pile of rocks anyway. "We need a plan, any ideas"

Kord looked thoughtful but panicked, he'd been thinking all the way there but all he new was they needed reconnaissance to find out what they where up against. His only concern was reconnaissance takes time and he didn't want to think of what would happen to his friend in that time. "We need to spy on them to know who we are dealing with" Pronto said, they all knew that was true though they hadn't wanted to admit it. With no other ideas they reluctantly took positions to observe.

...

(Eli POV)

He felt his body tense, "hide" he mouthed locking eyes with Tad who looked just as scared, the thirteen year old scampered quietly behind a group of boxes under the dungeon stairs as Eli retreated to a corner of his cell and Calic slowly came into view on the stone above Tad's hiding place.

...

(Tad POV)

All Tad could see was the boxes and walls lit by the faint glow of the eternal dungeon lights but he heard everything. Calic reached the bottom of the stairs and Tad heard his keys jangling as he unlocked Eli's cell, he began panicking, he didn't want to hear this but he didn't dare make a sound and he knew he couldn't leave. "Hello messenger boy, thought we could have a bita fun before me night shift." In the near complete silence Tad could hear how Eli's breathing became more erratic, he heard the undoing of a buckle then struggling, heard Eli grunt as he tried to throw Calic of him then a yell. It was quickly followed by a gasp of pain and what sounded like a series of impacts. He moved deeper into his hiding place as Calic stood and removed his belt wasting no time in beating his victim over and over , the sound of air against leather, the slap of the impact and Eli's painful yelps all blended into a single sound in his head. Tad closed his eyes and curled up trying to ignore it, to ignore his brother yelling for Calic to stop "Stay still little messenger and it'll all be over quick." Tad slipped his eyes open when Eli stayed silent and had to suppress the urge to scramble back. Through a thin slit between boxes he saw Calic holding the sixteen year old down with hands low on his hips while he licked at the bloody gashes on Eli's back. The teen was biting his lip to stay silent but squirmed when Calic ran his tongue down the length of a particularly deep cut. The sick bastard moaned and hurriedly kicked off his trousers, the teenager below him struggled trying to claw at his attacker but Calic grabbed a clump of his hair pulling him up before slamming his head against the concrete. His dazed state gave his abuser all the time he needed to yank his remaining clothing off along with his own boxers and position himself over his exposed form. Tad closed his eyes again and shuffled away, "I've got a package for you little messenger, care to take it."

The hidden thirteen year old thought the screams would be enough to haunt his nightmares until the day he died.


	4. Strike

(Tad POV)

Tad remained huddled behind the boxes long after Calic had left and in all that time Eli hadn't made a sound. He didn't think he could stand to look but could he be so cold as to retreat upstairs without acknowledging the sixteen year old. He cared enough to suffer so badly just to protect him after everything he'd done. He stood shakily walking cautiously over to Eli's cell and felt immediately sick, "'t's not exactly pretty is it." He jumped at the sound, Eli's eyes where just barely open but he was definitely conscious, pushing himself up weakly he pulled his knees up in an attempt to maintain some dignity and stared with that same sad resigned look.

...

(Trixie POV)

Trixie waited for Kord to release her from reconnaissance duty, they'd been observing Blakk's citadel for just over a week and every day she got more restless. They had set up on the edge of a large area of trees where they could see the citadel clearly but take cover if needed and had been taking shifts trying to juggle recon, with the gangs usual patrols and sleep. The red haired girl felt a yawn coming on and tried to suppress it when there was a sudden clanking of metal, she jumped, spinning, blaster aimed and ready. She breathed a sigh of relief as Kord's mech beast walked through the trees towards her. "Kord if I was anymore trigger happy our cover would be blown" she hissed, "Is that all you care about" he laughed "besides I'd be knocked half a mile away, i'd be fine." Trixie chuckled at his joke "you idiot" she said punching his shoulder but as she turned the looming citadel reminded her why they where there and suddenly she didn't feel like laughing. "Hey Trix... earth to Trix, you ok"

"oh y...yeah" she murmured coming out of her thoughts "It's just we're laughing and Eli might be getting tortured less than a mile away." A sombre air overtook the two friends;

"we'll help him" Kord said trying to offer comfort, Trixie nodded in acknowledgement, "I just wonder what this means for the gang."

"What?" Trixie asked, confused.

The cave troll sighed "he's strong Trix but we can't delude ourselves, if the suspicions about Calic are right, i don't believe for a second he'll be capable of leading us by the time we get to him. It'll take a while to recover."

"You sound so sure he will" Trixie replied dejectedly.

"Well yeah, this is Eli we're talking about. If anyone can recover he can" Trixie forced a small smile at her friends faith,

"He's facing his worst fear in there"

'hm' Kord gave her a questioning look.

"Eli probably wouldn't want me telling you, but it's not the only abuse he's faced" Trixie paused seeing the concern passing through the cave trolls eyes, "when he was a kid."

"He went through this as a kid!"

"Not all of it... according to him. His parents split up when he was 5 and his mum got a new boyfriend when he was 7, turns out the guy was abusive and beat him and his mother until he was ten."

"So w...what happened"

"Eli told me they don't have to worry about him any more, that's all I know.

"And his greatest fear...?"

"Why d' y' think she stayed with him? He threatened to do worse to Eli."

...

(Eli POV)

He laid still for a long time after Calic left, the worryingly familiar pain sending electric shocks through his body each second. It seemed less painful if he stayed still so he did until Tad emerged from his hiding place, the kid walked slowly towards him alert for Calic's return. He doubted they would but still haunted green eyes took him in and he pitied the thirteen year old having to see him like this. Agonisingly slowly he pushed himself up and attempted to cover himself by pulling his knees up, "Tad c-can you stop gaping at me" he muttered uncomfortably, the other boy jumped and looked away quickly. "Thank you",

"how are you so calm?" he asked quietly, Eli was silent long enough that Tad wondered if he'd answer at all, then he heard a grunt of pain before "I feel numb... not physically, that's just painful but emotionally I don't really know how to feel... I'm angry and scared and confused but... I don't know..."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen" Tad whispered

'hm' a pause "you should get out of here before he wonders where you are"

"Eli?"

"Go Tad"

...

(Trixie POV)

"Kord look" a figure patrolling the roof of Blakk industries had caught Trixie's attention, "it's him" the man who had emerged onto the patrol deck looked to be in his mid to late twenties with short brown hair and was probably around the same height as Eli. "Damn it... we can't attack until we work out the shifts but he shouldn't be out now"

"What if its set to each week" Trixie suggested, "in that case now is as good a time as any to attack when at least we know he isn't around Eli."

"What about Pronto?" Kord asked

"Kord we're lucky to have two of us here but this could be our chance and i'm not willing to waste it" Trixie took off into the undergrowth to their left and Kord stood shocked for a moment before sprinting after them. "Trixie what's your plan" the red head growled in annoyance pausing crouched behind a burst of large leafed plants "I don't kn... I don't even know how to get close. Why are you asking me?" Kord gave her a look like it was obvious,

"your Eli's second in command" Trixie looked at him incredulously "It's obvious"

"well I'm not like Eli I don't know how to lead."

Kord glanced up at the citadel then back at her "ok think of it like this, what would Eli do right now."

"umm probably trick them"

"how?"

"fake surrender probably but that's too dangerous we'd be safer by creating a diversion"

"exactly. Trixie that's the plan I've never been more certain than the last few days that Eli needs you to keep him grounded and that's what you do; you help Eli lead you've been doing it all the time. He has the courage to lead us into danger but we trust your plans to keep us safe. Trust me"

"Ok" Trixie voice rose in confidence "can you handle the diversion."

"On it"

(Tad POV)

Tad walked the quiet halls with Piper on his shoulder, the shift change just happened so most of his staff where standing at there posts or resting in their quarters. His were on the fourth floor of the citadel above his fathers old office on the third and the main ghouling device reaching between the ground and second between which was no separation.

He pushed his door open slowly, the room beyond was dark but immediately a blaze of green fire lit up a capsule on the far side. Tad stepped inside and closed the door behind him while Piper hopped off his shoulder and over by the reinforced red capsule that held Eli's ghouled partner.

The ignitus writhed and snarled in the capsule his long sharp teeth snapping at the glass, as he tried to escape. "Calm down" he said crouching by the flaming black and green slug, the ghoul didn't listen "I'll take you to Eli" they stopped. Low growl's still emanated from the capsule but Burpy remained still staring at him with focused red eyes. Tad looked over his shoulder at the door before speaking, I'll take you to him but you need to be quiet. The ghoul looked mistrustful but after a long hesitation nodded. Tad forced a smile that felt more like a grimace and reached for the capsule; immediately he heard quick footsteps. He jumped back spinning towards the door as a loud knocking sounded. His heart skipped fearfully, was it Calic? "Sir the base is under attack" he sighed in relief when he didn't recognise the voice and he stepped towards the door. A loud growl sounded and he turned back, "I will let you see him" he hissed "Piper come on" The purple slug hopped over to him and he crouched to pick her up before running out of the door where a young guard lead the way towards the lift, leaving the raging ignitus ghoul behind.


	5. Scream

(Trixie POV)

Trixie crept towards the west side of the building through the remaining rubble of the battle from months ago keeping what little shelter she could as she drew closer to the citadel. She wished there was more left but Tad had cleared the majority already and even some of the natural rock formations had been taken down in the clean up. She kept an eye on the towers watch posts, most where abandoned due to Kord's distraction to the east. To her dismay Calic still stood at his post, she had to be cautious suddenly he raised his hand to his ear pressing on what was presumably a comm device. He straitened and Trixie flinched instinctively and leaned closer the the chunk of rock beside her as though if she tried hard enough she could sink into it. They turned and walked away, the red haired slinger released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and jogged forward to a closer shelter.

She was within sprinting range of a side door deep in the shadow of the citadel, from here she was probably close enough that the guards wouldn't be looking at her even if they where present there focus searching the horizon for approaching threats. She watched and waited readying herself and ran.

"Hello darling!" In the newly opened door stood Calic. Trixie back peddled quickly in panic "What would you be doing here?"

"I...I..." she stuttered

"I hope you weren't trying to take my toy away from me."

Rage surged through the Shane gangs second in command and she snarled, "What have you done to him"

"So far, I've just been having a bit of fun with him, he's so nice" Trixie shuddered, she felt sick. _Come on Trix do something_

She whipped her blaster up loaded with Joules in the chamber, he seemed appropriate being Eli's best slug that hadn't been with him the day of his capture. Calic didn't even flinch as she aimed at his head he actually smiled, "Can you kill Beatrice?" he questioned stepping closer, she stepped back. "I don't think you can" her hand shook as her finger hovered over the trigger, she couldn't.

At the last second she shifted her aim firing at the mans body, he was knocked back and fell to the ground and Trixie considered trying to pass him and rescue Eli but within seconds he was already moving again. She had to retreat, he'd bring the entire might of the citadel down on her and she couldn't fight that. She scooped up Joules as he hopped back and retreated, leaving the pained chuckle that transitioned to full on laughter behind her.

(Tad POV)

Tad sprinted after the guard through the halls of the citadel feeling Piper press against his neck to avoid falling off, the young man lead him down two flights of stairs and down the east wing. He sped up darting past the guard and racing through a door, he stopped by the wall to look at the purple slug on his shoulder. She chirped at him and hopped into one of the canisters on his bandoleer, he gave a grim smile and slipped it into the chamber. He looked left as the guard sprinted out onto the guard deck towards a loaded gatler mounted on the railing. Tad braced himself and followed, a second gatler was being fired ceaselessly towards a unseen target but as he watched it was destroyed by a well placed hopprock, it shuddered violently as the barrel imploded and the operator leapt back clutching his arm which dripped crimson.

Tad ran forward keeping low, the tell tail clunk of a heavy mech beast gave him an idea that was confirmed by a flash of blue skin through smoke when he was able to see over the side. He readied to fire, he knew from experience that one shot of Piper's sonic scream and it'd be game over but hesitated, Kord was alone it seemed meaning this was a diversion. He spun and sprinted back the way he came, he didn't have a plan but if they would rescue Eli no way was he staying here. He ran down the West wing predicting that's where they would go and skidded to a halt as he rounded a corner to see Calic's back. He backed away slowly, as the man shifted he glimpsed Trixie just outside the door with her blaster raised. She was talking but he was too far away to hear, he snuck back around the corner, the rescue had failed.

(Eli POV)

Eli laid in the corner of his cell with his eyes closed trying to sleep so the lingering pain could fade away for a few hours, when the sound of the door slamming open startled him. He sprang up in alarm and pain shot through him, but he tried to ignore it looking at the stairs, _please be Tad, Please be Tad_

The heavy steel toed boots of Calic came into view stepping down bit by bit until the man was in view, fear shot through the raven haired teen. _Not now, it's too soon, I haven't had time to recover yet._

The keys jangled, the lock clicked open and the sixteen year old did everything he could to get further away. Calic walked into the cell leaving the door open and Eli bolted, it was futile. The older man rammed into him knocking into his weakened form and he was sent sprawling on the concrete. "That red head tried to get in just now" Calic said nonchalantly. _Red head? Who_ he shook his head he felt dizzy, he couldn't focus on anything but what Calic would do to him. "Pretty little thing, not my type but nice, green eyes, twin buns in her hair" _What... Trixie_

 _"_ Did you hurt her?" the fear was pushed back momentarily as Eli got to his feet "Nope, like I said she's not my type, besides wouldn't want you focusing on her, only me" Calic unfastened the button of his trousers and unzipped them ignoring the obvious mortification on the boy in front of him and acting like he wasn't even there until his pants dropped around his ankles and he looked up. Back to the wall, blue eyes scrunched shut bracing, Calic smiled "open your eyes messenger boy" Eli didn't. Calics hand closed around his throat pushing him forcefully against the brick. His eyes snapped open in surprise but the fingers tightened, cutting off his air, He gaped like a fish out of water, black spots fizzled in his vision and he hit the ground gasping, slowly coming back to his sense's. "Come here boy" he hesitated and Calic glared, slowly he took a small step towards the man "QUICKLY." He obeyed. Calic reached down to stroke himself and Eli took a step back, big mistake. A punch to the stomach had him doubled over in pain followed by a kick to his right knee, he was down but a kick to the chest followed him knocking the breath from his lungs then a stamp to his ribs. He felt something crack and screamed, the brunette pulled him up by his hair until he was kneeling in front of him. "Suck it" _What!?_

He finally looked up, even through all the abuse that had filled the last few days he had tried to ignore his abusers body, particularly this part of it, now he was being told to focus solely on it. He looked away again and the hand still fisted in his hair twisted, the teen yelped and his mouth was invaded by the thick appendage, diving into his throat. He choked trying to cough or pull away but he couldn't even find the mental capacity to bite, he didn't want to think about the punishment if he did. Calic moaned and thrust in quickly, his throat burned and he sobbed tears forming in the corners of his eyes as the speed increased, almost suffocating him but keeping him cruelly conscious.

He screamed and coughed until suddenly his abusers rapid breathing broke through the shell of ignorance his mind had put up in an attempt to ignore what was happening. He couldn't take this, he couldn't Calic let out a yell and burning liquid scorched the sixteen year old's throat. Finally the grip on his hair was released and Eli fell back coughing and heaving until bile splashed onto the concrete, his body shook and he panted for breath, the clang of the cell door barely reaching his ears but he was grateful for it. He was alone again, alone was safe.


	6. Secret

5 days later

(Tad cam)

"I'm gonna get us outta here Eli" the sixteen year old, sat on the floor against the cell wall, jumped at his voice after a long silence and turned to him in shock.

"What?", the infurnus ghoul in front of him also turned grunting roughly in disbelief.

"we're getting out... somehow" Eli gaped at him trying to speak but seemed at a loss for words

"b-be careful Tad"

"I'm sick of needing to be careful, I'm Calic's boss I outrank him" Eli grimaced at the raised voice eyes flashing up towards the basement door fearfully, staring at it for several seconds then the look of concern was back.

"just cause you outrank him doesn't mean he can't kill you, or worse" guilt flashed in Tad's eyes.

"I don't care, if I die trying so be it, if you die you'll be better off; but I can't watch you get hurt anymore because of me."

"Tad you said it yourself, if I die you know what he'll do and If you die..." He didn't have to finish, they both knew, Tad made eye contact, green to sickly pale blue.

"I think the risks worth it... By the way" Tad's lips flicked up in a small smile "from what I heard Trixie's leading the gang" Eli gave him a small smile in return,

"I thought so, she'll do well." Tad didn't like the dull acceptance in Eli's eyes when he said that,

"you'll get back to it, maybe not quickly but you'll be ok." _I doubt it_ thought the black haired teen.

five days earlier

(Trixie cam)

"I failed Kord, Eli might be dead cause o..."

"NO!" Kord took his friends wrist firmly, stopping her pacing "Trixie, none of this is your fault." Pronto watched from his arm chair, shocked and annoyed at not being involved in the rescue but knowing that bringing it up would only make the situation worse. After the failed mission Trixie had met up with Kord and they retreated to the hideout; it didn't take long for the potential consequences of their actions to dawn on them leading to Trixie pacing on the verge of a panic attack.

"Trix all we can do is try again, Calic found you, running was the only thing you coulda done"

"I could of killed him" she said "I had my blaster aimed at his head, one shot from Jouls and it would be over" Kord looked shocked for a moment at the hostility and regret in Trixie's voice.

"Your no killer Trix" Kord said softly wrapping a comforting arm around her,

"That's what he said" she murmured. "I shouldn't lead"

"Twist's betrayal, Liddern cavern fire, Rockburn prison, need I go on" Kord and Trixie both stared at Pronto in surprise. After several silent seconds Pronto sighed exasperatedly "There all times Eli failed badly. Leaders can fail Trixie and they can be vulnerable but you can't prevent everything bad, weren't you the one to tell Eli that after the fire."

"thanks... Pronto, your right"

...

five days later

(Eli cam)

"Tad, if we got out of here, what would you do?"

"Umm" honestly he hadn't planned that far ahead he just knew he'd want to take refuge at the Shane hideout if they let him, then he didn't know. "I guess go to the police, I mean we have proof of what he did, maybe even DN..."

"Please don't remind me of that" Eli cut in quickly "I don't know if I'll ever feel clean again"

"sorry"

"It's alright, but you right, we have that. Then I guess you should stick with the gang. Or do you just want rid of him before you return to running your fathers company" Eli's tone turned somewhat antagonistic but it bothered Tad that it sounded more like disappointment than anger.

"No Eli I'm sorry, for all of this. I grew up being told about how successful my father was and that I'd never amount to anything, then I came her, found out how he was defeated and I felt like I'd been lied too by my own mother. I got angry and wanted to prove I was better than him, that I wouldn't be defeated, when what I should of been doing is proving I was a better person than him. You've treated me better than pretty much anyone else in my own family, and you called me your brother, You've sacrificed so much and you were right. I shouldn't follow in my fathers footsteps, that might work for you but neither of us has to and from now on I won't." When he finished speaking Eli looked thoughtful

"There have been some things I found out down here that my father may or may not of done that I don't agree with, we're different after all, I'm the first Shane as far as I know who doesn't work alone and a good thing too or I'd of died in the first few months." He laughed lightly "but I see what y' mean about following in footsteps, anyway the gang might not be happy but I'd be willing to give you a probationary second chance" he said emphasising probationary.

"Thanks Eli that means a lot"

"honestly Tad, I don't think I'd stand a cat in hells chance of recovering without you."

"me too brother"

(random cam)

neither of them noticed the cracked open door, or the figure outside of it.


	7. Sentence

A/N - It's finally here, originally this was gonna include an extremely graphic rape scene and I couldn't bring myself to write it so it took a while to figure out how to still preserve the feel I wanted in this chapter.

(Eli cam)

The door of the dungeon burst open, crashing against the wall with a sound like thunder, Eli startled awake and stared at the stairs "ah no!", his heart stuttered as the sounds of struggle reached his ears, fear forming like ice in his core. He saw Tad come into view followed immediately by Calic who gripped the thirteen year olds wrists as he forced him down the stairs, "Tad" he yelled in terror. The blond boys hair was messy and his cloths where ruffled but most noticeable was the blood running down the side of his face. He felt the beginnings of a panic attack as they reached the bottom of the stairs and rushed to the front of his cell gripping the bars till his knuckles turned white. The sound of keys signalled the opening of the cell beside him and he flinched as Tad was forcefully shoved to the floor and Calic entered the cell. Tad spun to face the older man scrambling back against the wall with terror in his eyes, "NOO! He's only a child." Eli screamed slamming his shoulder against the bars knowing it wouldn't do anything but desperate to save his little brother. The man chuckled eyes fixed hungrily on the blond cowered at the back of the cell. Eli saw his hand reach down "Please don't, I'll do any...anything" He begged, his voice cracking and tears streaming down his cheeks. Calic paused and for a moment all was silent but for Tad's frightened gasps, "Anything messenger boy?" Calic turned to look through the bars between cells and Eli gulped, feeling sick at the implication. "Eli don't, I... I can take it" He heard Tad gasp _no_ , he took deep breaths in an attempt to stop his voice from shaking then did is best to set his expression into something resembling determination when he looked up and forced himself to answer, "yes".

...

(Piper cam)

The little purple slug huddled helplessly in a capsule attached to the man's chest, the man who had terrified her partner and came for him in the night. The infurnus ghoul who fought beside her to protect her partner and by extension his own lay slumped in the capsule beside her having been thrown forcefully against a wall. As the next hour played out before them she was glad he couldn't see it and felt grateful to his partner for sparing hers.

...

They had known Calic was cruel; but it was only in the following hour that they all found out how cruel. Piper found herself wanting to close her eyes but when she did it was too easy to hear her own partners screams and so she just cursed her view of the situation; pale skin pulled tight over stark ribs and vertebrae, blossoming with bruises and blood

As the fluorescent fauna of the ninety nine caverns began to glow bright signalling the coming day, Calic crouched over a bloodied, seemingly unconscious boy. His eyes stared as if dead, though in truth the suffering had finally pushed his mind to blissful disassociation. The brunette stood, next to her the infurnus began to stir, "hm did you really think I'd spare your brother messenger boy." Piper began to panic squeaking and rattling at her capsule, beside her the infurnus ghoul growled getting her attention and speaking in quick rough grunts. There was pain in his eyes and he purposefully avoided looking away from her but he seemed to have a plan.

Piper had many powers from her hypnotic song, many that worked in protoform as well, though to a lesser extent. She sent a sharp spike of sound the boys way, then began softly humming, all the while the man taunted the captured teens. Of course she was no boon doc, she couldn't really ease pain but her song could calm.

...

The boys chest rose and fell in a deep stuttering breath. Suddenly everything happened at once. The mans trousers where round his ankles, the boy scrambled too his knees and threw himself at the man's legs with all he had knocking him off his feet.

He pressed the attack but was kicked to the side by the flailing legs of the man as he struggled, he reared back as the man twisted and struck out like a snake. The teen took the blow on hastily raised arms and went on the defensive. Even without the handycapp of the pain he was clearly in the teen stood little chance in a grapple fight just by virtue of weight, they all knew if he was pinned it would be over. He backed away under Calic's relentless strikes but he was cornered. Then something snapped.

The man couldn't move away from his strike fast enough, he moved like a weasel, darting under the mans arm with animal desperation and round to his back where he locked his arms around the man and bit down on his ear.

Calic screamed bucking madly, Eli's hands scrambled for grip before he was thrown back and Piper's capsule tore from the bandoleer, he lost grip on it as he fell back and it hit the floor and smashed. "You little bitch!" Calic yelled ignoring the broken capsule in favour of turning to the crouched teen. He was crouched on all fours his limbs spread out for balance and knees and elbows bent slightly, blood dripping down his chin as he spat out the detached ear. All in all the impression was distinctly inhuman and Piper could easily liken it to a cat with ears flattened back, hissing; this was all pure instinct.

Piper sent a blast of concentrated sound straight at Calic's head, he clutched his ears and wailed letting Eli get a good few hits in, pushing the man onto his back. With a roar the brunette pushed back and flipped the sixteen year old underneath him. The teens blue eyes widened then broken out of his instinctual attack and he gasped. The presence above him, his vulnerability, his pain, the weight on his hips. Grit stung his back, he was distantly aware of pipers screech as she tried to snap him out of it but the fear was overwhelming, he was panicking. It felt like nothing could possibly pull him out of it, but then he felt it, cutting into his back, the shards of Pipers capsule. He gripped the first one he could, felt the sharp edge cut into his hand and in a moment of savage desperation, plunged it into Calic's neck. The man froze, staring, then coughed, blood dripping from his mouth onto Eli's chest, his adrenaline surged and he pushed the body of him. The man fell on his back gurgling thick red blood. And suddenly it wasn't enough, Eli ripped the shard from his neck and pushed it back in again and again, feeling all the pain and the fear and the frustration at being helpless pushing him to mutilate his abusers body again and again. Not caring about the cuts to his hands, not caring about the mans blood on his skin not caring that he was taking someones life. Some lives had to deserve to be taken, or his mother wouldn't of committed this same act to save him years ago.


	8. Secure

(Tad cam)

"Eli?" he whispered, his mouth felt dry and his voice sore from screaming, the sixteen year old in question slumped gasping with his back against the cell bars. The body of Calic lay a few feet from him, the red shard of the capsule almost impossible to see among the red enveloping his neck and the floor around it. He gagged and turned away quickly, holding his breath, the air tasted of copper and the smell of it was overwhelming, eventually he spoke again. "Eli we can get away now. We're free, just get the keys and we can go, please" his voice grew desperate by the end, he just wanted to run, hide, get as far away from even the memory of this place as he could. He knew the feeling must be tenfold for Eli, but the teen just stared in shock almost emotionless. He saw a flutter of purple and Piper landed on the mans chest sliding the release on one of the capsules; the ghoul inside wriggled out, squeaking his thanks. Piper nodded and fluttered through the bars to settle on Tad's knee while the Infurnus ghoul hopped tentatively closer to Eli, he was shaking now in the aftershocks of the adrenaline rush.

Burpy squeaked and he finally reacted, looking at him instead of into thin air, "It's actually over?"

"It is, now lets get outta here." Tad spoke up.

"Y-yeah" he reached for the keys, gripping the ring like a lifeline the pulling himself slowly to his feet, his legs shook with exhaustion, pain and relief and he gasped in surprise and hurt as his injured muscles stretched. When his cell door was unlocked Tad immediately put an arm around him to help him and they began moving over to the stairs.

"Um not that I don't really want to get outta here but I can't go out like this." Tad glanced over at his brothers words,

"oh... yeah, sit down here, I promise I wont go far" he said gently lowering his brother to the ground. He went round into the storage under the stairs, "we keep spare uniform under here, It has the blakk logo on it but I guess you'll settle for anything right now. " He opened one of the boxes, most of his workers where full grown men, some where around Eli's height but broader actually when he thought about it that was probably a good thing. Loose clothes wouldn't rub as much, he found some fairly loose black trousers, and an XL black shirt with as small stylised B. "Here" he said, pulling them out and handing them to Eli before looking away. He heard Eli chuckle slightly, "what's funny?"

"you, you've just seen me naked but seeing me get dressed, no that's too much"

Tad smiled but picked his next words carefully "Yeah I don't really want to see my brothers dick it's weird."

"ha, well you can look now I'm decent" Tad smiled at he turned, glad Eli could joke right now, that was probably a good sign.

"Can you make it up the stairs?"

"Yeah, slowly."

(Trixie Cam)

The gang was grouped in the forest they'd used to spy "Ok, Calic's not out, this time we all go in, spread out but stay close enough to help if one of us is attacked, got it."

"Ok" Kord replied and Pronto nodded,

"right, lets go."

They ran forward taking cover where they could then as they came together at the side door, this time at the west side, the door opened _You have to be fucking shitting me_ Trixie thought.

But was immediately relieved at what she saw on the other side "Eli!"

"Trix?" she ran forward but froze when the teen flinched and stepped back from her, it was only then she fully took in the scene before her. Tad was beside Eli, half holding him up and he was covered in blood, what she could see of his skin was bruised and even his face was flecked red though she couldn't see any cuts. "What did you do to him?" She hissed at Tad "and where's Calic?"

"Trixie, it's not Tad's fault"

"Calic's dead... Eli killed him" she was struck speechless

"That blood..."

"Most of it's his," Eli murmured "we're free" he shared a look with Tad who nodded,

"Eli you should go back to the hideout I'll let the workers go and get this place shut down".

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you alone here" Tad gulped

"I'll be alright, you need medical attention but at some point soon we'll need Doc to cleanse the ghouls, I should stay to take care of them till then".

"What about the body?"

Tad grimaced "I'll deal with it, go home Eli"

(Eli cam)

He followed the gang as they made their way into a copse of trees, where their mechs waited. But each step he dreaded the inevitability of them knowing, who was he kidding they new what happened but he didn't want to think about it, could he not just forget about it. Suddenly a thumping stamp and the sound of metal parts clattered behind him. They all jumped but Eli knew he didn't have the energy left to fight anything as he spun to face it and stiffened in pain at the pull. But a white wolf mech pulled up beside him, Lucky, Tad must have had it stored somewhere in the citadel, he let out a relieved breath. "Are you OK to drive" Kord asked,

"not really, I don't even want to sit on a mech right now" Trixie winced and Kord and Pronto shared a look "and no I don't want to talk about it in case any of you where about to ask." Hostility entered his tone and his hackles rose slightly. Trixie hesitated "Eli calm down, we wont make you talk about anything". He tensed looking at each of them in turn and Burpy growled, picking up on his emotions and making Kord flinch when he noticed the ghoul, but he didn't question it. Then Eli let the tension slowly ease out of his body "I'm sorry... I just... I really want to forget about it" he said bluntly. Trixie slowly reached a hand out, giving him plenty of time to back away, having learned from his previous reaction, she waited a moment before she gently laid it on his arm. "We're here for you, you don't need to talk about it now" he heard the hidden caveat of that statement that they'd ask later but let it slide for now. "You can ride side saddle behind me if it's easier" Kord said, "Lucky will follow us and we'll go slow". He nodded in agreement and thanks and after a few minutes they began the slow walk home.


	9. AN

**Chapter 7 part 1 and 2 have updates, especially part 1 updated on 6th July**


End file.
